


The Christmas Kitten

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cat, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, Gift Exchange, K/S Advent, K/S Advent 2015, K/S Advent Calendar 2015, Kitten, Kittens, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, christmas gifts, rots your teeth out, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Spock a tiny little kitten for Christmas.</p><p>FLUFF.  Written for K/S Advent 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: FLUFF
> 
> Illustration at the end of fic.

"Thank you, Spock," Jim said, holding up his 350 year old first edition of 'Alice In Wonderland'. "It's what I've always wanted."

"You are welcome, Jim." Spock leaned over to kiss his husband. He got up from his position of being seated on the deck next to the Christmas tree that was large, brightly decorated with lights, baubles and tinsel and nearly overpowered their quarters.

Jim held up a hand. "Wait just a moment, my dear. Sit back down."

"Wait? For what?"

"YOUR gift."

"Mine?" Spock raised an eyebrow. "Jim, I thought we had discussed this prior to the holiday. I did not wish for a gift. Vulcans do not require one. It is unnecessary."

"Too bad!" Jim said with a devious grin. "I got'cha something, anyway." Jim brought out a box. "Here it is!"

Spock took the box from Jim. It was not wrapped in paper but merely had a large red velvet bow wrapped around it. He removed the bow and took off the lid.

Inside was a tiny black and white kitten. "Mew!" it said. "MEW, MEW, MEW!"

Spock stared at the creature a moment.

"So, what do you think of the little guy?" Jim asked. "Or maybe it's a girl, I don't know, we'll have to ask Bones."

"I--" but before Spock could finish, the kitten leaped out of the box. It landed on its feet and began to attack the wrapping paper that Jim had left strewn about the deck. The creature commenced rolling around in the ribbons, batting at them and then darting to and fro. Suddenly it took off, stopping to claw up the tree skirt, then again running off and disappearing.

"Damn!" Jim went after the kitten. "Here, kitty! Here, kitty! Where'd it go?"

Spock stood, rooted in spot. "Jim. What have you done?"

"Done? I brought home a new member of the family."

"I do not know why."

Jim dashed around, frantically searching for the little animal. "Here kitty! Here kitty! Here kitty! I thought you would like it, Spock!"

"You bought me a cat for Christmas?"

Jim paused in his search. "Cat? It's a kitten."

"Which will grow into a cat."

"And I didn't buy it. I got it from somebody who was giving away kittens at the starbase. It needed a good home."

"Jim. Please. We must return it. Immediately."

"To the starbase? No!"

"Jim," Spock said. "We cannot keep this kitten."

Jim pursed his lips. "Alright. Fine. We'll locate the kitten and I'll give it back to Admiral Komack."

"Admiral Komack gave you the kitten?"

"Yep."

"I see. Well, then, I suppose we cannot return said kitten. We must..." Spock sighed. "We must adapt to this."

"That's the spirit, Spock!" Jim resumed looking for the missing kitten. "It can't have gotten far. Where is it?" Jim darted his head around, searching everywhere.

"Perhaps if we set down some food, the kitten might approach it and become visible," Spock suggested.

"And some milk. Some kitten milk." Jim's hands flew on the food replicator's controls. It opened up to reveal a dish of white liquid. Jim took it out and set it down. "Here kitty!"

Still the kitten did not approach.

"Jim, have you prepared some type of bathroom facility for the animal? Where it can relieve it's bodily functions? I ask this, because I hope it does not do so on the bare deck."

"Oh, yes! A litter box! That's right!" Jim went over to the closet, opening it up to reveal a pan filled with what appeared to be litter. "Here it is. Kitty? Here's your toilet!"

Still the kitten did not appear.

"I'm getting really worried," Jim said.

"It will turn up. Perhaps you should put down some food," Spock reminded his husband.

"YES!" Jim said. "Kitten food. That's right. Coming right up, Spock." Jim typed another command into the replicator. Out popped a bowl of cat food. Jim set it down next to the milk. "HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!" he yelled out. "COME HERE KITTY!"

Still the kitten did not appear.

"Damn, you'd think it would be hungry."

"Perhaps a cat toy might help. Did you purchase some toys along with the litter box?"

"Yes," Jim said. "Just a second. Let me look for it. I had to hide all of this stuff before I brought the kitten home so you wouldn't suspect anything."

"Ah," Spock replied. "Fortuitous."

Jim brought out a smaller box which revealed a toy mouse. "KITTY! I brought you a christmas present!"

The odor of the toy mouse hit Spock's olfactory glands. He plucked the toy from Jim's hand. "What is this toy filled with?"

"Huh?"

"This toy." Spock brought the toy to his nose. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Mmmm. The odor is...delightful."

Jim looked at the box the toy was packaged in. "Says it's filled with catnip."

"Catnip," Spock breathed out. "I see. It is the most...invigorating scent I have ever smelled." He found that he could not put down the catnip toy, he kept sniffing at it. "Mmmmm."

"You like the smell of catnip even more than the sweat scent of my body?"

"Well," Spock paused. "Perhaps."

"Maybe I should rub catnip all over myself next time we, uh...?" Jim said with a grin and elbowing Spock. "Here give me that." He ripped the toy away from Spock and threw it onto the deck. "KITTY! COME GET YOUR CAT TOY!" he yelled out.

Still the kitten did not come.

"I hope it's okay," Jim said. "Its so tiny it can sqeeze into small spaces. I don't want it to get hurt."

"Hmmm." Spock eyed the catnip toy and wished dearly that he could have another sniff.

Jim snapped his fingers. "I know! Tri-corder!"

"Ah," Spock replied. "Mine is next to our bed."

"Great! Go get it! We can track this creature with it, figure out its hiding spot. HA! WE'RE ON TO YOU, KITTEN!" Jim bellowed out.

"Jim, the creature is terrified enough, without your shouting." Spock walked into the bed chamber and halted.

Asleep on his pillow, was the kitten. "Jim," Spock whispered. "Come quick."

Jim went to the doorway and glanced over. "Awwww. See. It loves you already. Picked your pillow for a snooze."

"Indeed."

The kitten opened its eyes and let out a huge yawn exposing huge teeth for such a tiny creature. It stood up and stretched. Spock walked over, picked up the kitten and cradled it in his arms. The kitten snuggled into his body and fell asleep once again.

"Cute as a button," Jim said. Spock walked over to the tree and sat down in lotus pose on the tree skirt, still holding the sleeping kitten.

Jim dipped his hand into a drawer and brought out a holo-vid recorder, aiming it at Spock. "Spock and our new baby...uh...have you decided on a name?"

Spock looked down at the kitten and regarded its pink nose, its black tail, its white body with black spots, its devilish green eyes, the black spot on its nose that resembled Charlie Chaplin, its white whiskers and said: "'Stardust'."

"'Stardust'?" Jim asked. "Not 'Komack'?" He chuckled at that. "'Komack' the kitten. Has a nice ring to it, don't you agree? Kinda a nice contrast to the grouchy man."

"'Stardust' is the name," Spock insisted. "I've always wanted to name a cat that. It is illogical, but the name 'Stardust' has always intrigued me."

"'Stardust' it is, Spock. Great choice."

"And the kitten is a girl," Spock replied.

"Welcome to the family, little Stardust," Jim said. The holo-vid kept recording as Spock held the kitten close. Jim suddenly went over behind Spock and held out the holo-camera. "Family selfie!"

_____________________  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my stunt cat, Stardust, who was the inspiration for this fic. She also was kind enough to pose for the artwork.


End file.
